1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal restraining device that is useful for temporarily restraining animals to a suitable surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When bathing or grooming small animals such as pet dogs and cats, the animal often has a tendency to resist and will try to flee if given the opportunity. This necessitates the person performing this task to be vigilant, sometimes requiring one hand just to hold the animal in place.
Many restraining devices have been put forth that offer assistance for this problem. Notable is as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,979 which offers a rigid frame and multiple harness device of a size that would fit a typical bath tub, and having friction pads that are wedged in place by screw adjustments. This device is limited to use in a bath tub of certain sizes only. The complexity and expense of manufacture of this device likely prevented it from obtaining widespread commercial acceptance.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,951 also offers a device that attaches to an animal's trunk. with a slidable wing nut adjustment for differing animal heights, and is held in place with a plurality of suction cups attached to a rigid frame. This device may also be used to lift the rear legs of an animal thus preventing movement while providing services such as medical attention.
The present invention offers improvements in that it can be easily put in place without the adjustments required by the prior art, and effectively provides a solution for temporarily restraining animals to a variety of surfaces. By eliminating the rigid frame noted in the prior art, the present invention also offers a solution that allows a more natural and comfortable restraint that is amiable to animals such as household pets.